


Fave AU

by Danpikat



Series: Phanniemay Prompts [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danpikat/pseuds/Danpikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plasmius and Phantom are ghosts that are bound to Vlad and Danny because of the lab accidents that made them halfas. The ghosts basically lend power to the halfas when they “go ghost,” and have the ability to speak with Danny and Vlad. This takes place after an unspecified fight between Danny and Vlad. Danny won, and while he’s happy, Phantom has been thinking…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fave AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a continuation of the Vlad theme.

“Well you’re awfully quiet. Aren’t you happy we won?” Danny receives no answer, but he feels the power start to recede as he reverts back to human. Phantom hasn’t said a word since the end of the fight, and it’s starting to worry Danny.

_I’m thinking… Something seemed a little off with Plasmius tonight, but I can’t put my finger on it._

Danny can’t really argue, because he had noticed Vlad acting a little strange. There wasn’t as much banter during the fight, and it seemed that with every hit Plasmius came through more and more. “Yeah he was pretty mad, but I don’t think it’s anything to worry about. If anything, his losing his temper so quickly helped us win faster.” Danny removes his shirt as he gets ready for bed. It’s already pretty late, but tomorrow is Saturday, so at least he’ll be able to sleep in. He feels Phantom moving beneath his skin as he slips into bed. The ghost is getting more and more restless. “Hey, chill out. We won, he lost. Isn’t that a good thing?”

_‘Chill out,’ the human says to the ghost with an ice core._ A wince from Danny as he realizes what he said. _Also, it’s his anger that has me worried. Plasmius is very powerful and devious. It wouldn’t be a stretch for him to try to hurt you in order to hurt me, and I don’t trust Vlad to be able to hold him back._

“You and Plasmius really don’t like each other, do you.” Not a question, a statement. It’s obvious in the way Phantom pushes through in fights, trying to get to the other ghost. “I don’t think he’ll try to seriously hurt me, even if it is to get to you. Vlad won’t let him.”

_No, we don’t like each other. Never have, never will. A pause. Also, your trust in Vlad concerns me, Danny. Besides, I don’t think he has as much control over Plasmius as you seem to think he does. Plasmius holds back on purpose. I can tell, because Vlad never uses any of the more destructive powers Plasmius has. Anyway, enough talk of this. It’s late; you should go to sleep._ Liquid cool as Phantom moves within Danny as he prepares to let the human sleep.

Danny’s still not used to the feeling of another being underneath his skin, but he’s not afraid anymore. Phantom won’t hurt him or try to take him over while he sleeps. Danny yawns as Phantom settles down. “I still say you worry too much, but we should really talk about this in the morning.”

_It is probably best if we discuss this when you aren’t half asleep._ A ghostly hug around Danny’s mind. _Go to sleep, Danny. I’ll still be here when you wake up._


End file.
